


Bite My Lip

by kaseywouldwaltz



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Original Character(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaseywouldwaltz/pseuds/kaseywouldwaltz





	Bite My Lip

You slowly kiss down my neck, your hands resting on my waist. With eyes closed and my hands in your hair, I take a deep breath in. You bring your face back up to mine; your lips are inches away from my mouth. Gently you press your mouth to mine and trace my lower lip with the tip of your tongue. I breathe out, a warm feeling rushing through my body. Your hands press against my hips, pushing me back against the wall.

I try to be patient but, my lips move against yours on their own. My hands pull on your hair and my breasts brush up against yours. You step back and tell me to stop. Your hands wrap around my wrists and they’re pinned down at my sides.

“Hold still,” you bite my lower lip and pinch my nipple through my shirt. I take a sharp breath in. You lean down and pull my peak into your mouth; the shirt is a barrier between my skin and your tongue. A small moan escapes my mouth as your tongue rubs against the material, your hands grabbing the edge of my shirt.

“Lift your arms up,” you say as you pull back from me. Biting my lip, I raise my arms as you take off the shirt. I desperately want your mouth on my breasts, but you shove me harshly against the wall and start sucking on the skin at the base of my neck. I shiver and keep my hands down at my side, trying to listen. Your mouth finds my earlobe and your teeth gently pull it into your mouth. The warm feeling continues, and I steady myself against the wall. Slowly your mouth makes a trail along my skin, reaching my collarbone. My breasts are aching; I hold back a whimper, grabbing the hem of your shirt. Your mouth is gone suddenly, and my skin is cool and damp where you had been. I open my eyes and you’re looking at me.

“No,” leaves your lips, calm and collected. I let go of your shirt and try to ignore the warmth between my legs.

Your mouth finds its way back to my neck and your hands cup my breasts. I need your mouth on them, but your fingers pinch and pull on my peaks. I moan and try to hold still. I want to grab you and pull you closer. I want to feel your tongue against my hardened skin. Your teeth graze the bruise on my neck, my breathing is heavy. Your name moves past my lips and you pull hard on my peaks. I moan again.

“What?” you breathe as you kiss down my upper chest. My body is tense with anticipation. I long to have my fingers in your hair so I can guide you where I need you most. I focus on keeping my hands at my sides and you stop moving, but I can still feel your breath against my skin. “What?” you repeat.  
  
Scrambling to find words, my mind is too caught up in what I am feeling to speak. When I whimper, your mouth presses against my skin once again and your tongue sneaks out to flick against it. I ball my hands into fists, trying not to reach out for you. Now your mouth is hovering over my breast and I’m trying not to tremble.

“Is this what you want?” you say, your lips brushing my puckered nipple as you speak.

“More,” I manage to get out, my body is on fire.

“This is good enough for me,” you say as you pinch my other nipple, rolling it between your fingertips. I moan and shake my head adamantly. “No? Then tell me what you want.”

I keep my eyes closed, telling myself if I answer I will get it. “I want you to kiss me.”

“Your mouth?”

“No.”

“Your neck?” your words are followed by your warm breath. My nipples are throbbing, I squeeze my legs tightly together.

“No, my breasts.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” I am very sure. I clench my fists and bite my lip, struggling to hold still. I wait, with my eyes closed. I don’t feel you move. I whimper again.          

Suddenly I’m moaning, and my hands are in your hair. You kiss my peak again and again, your tongue rolling over the hardened bead. You suck on my sensitive skin and rub your tongue roughly against it. Another moan leaves my mouth. The heat between my legs builds and I’m squirming.

“Fuck,” you say against my breast and your mouth quickly kisses its way over to my other breast. Your hands are on my ass and you squeeze it through my pants. You bite my nipple and I gasp, my fingers tightening in your hair. You pull away and grab my hands.

My breasts continue to ache. You pull me to the bedroom and push down my pants. “Leave your underwear on, don’t move. I’ll be right back,” you say as you move away from me again.

I whimper and wait for you to leave the room. Once you’re gone I rub my fingertips against my puckered nipples and pull on them, trying to keep my breathing steady as I do. The door opens, and you see me touching my breasts. “I told you no.”

You walk over to the nightstand and pull out the pair of handcuffs. I notice you wearing the strap-on. My hands drop to my sides. Once you walk back over to me, you handcuff my wrists together in front of my body. You slam your mouth against mine and shove your tongue between my lips. I moan and suck on your tongue, the wetness pooling between my legs. One of your hands cups my breast while the other slides down into my underwear.

You pull out of the kiss and your mouth again finds my neck. “Fuck, baby girl, you’re so wet for me.” I just barely nod and try not to moan as your fingers rub against my folds. All too quickly your hand leaves my underwear and you pull back from me. You push down my underwear and tell me to sit on the edge of the bed. I listen, and you take the flimsy material the rest of the way off.

You stand back up and the strap-on you’re wearing barely brushes against my stomach. “Do you want to be my good girl?” you ask as I look up at you. I nod.

“Use your words.”

  
“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“I want to be your good girl.”

“Move over to the other side of the bed.”

I comply and watch as you lay down on the bed. “Get on top of me.”

I obey again; and your hands guide the dildo to my entrance. Your fingers rub against my clit and a small moan escapes my mouth as the dildo fills me completely. I shiver and rock back and forth slightly on the dildo.

“Stop,” you say. I bite my lip and stay still.

“You only move when I tell you to.”

I nod. With my hands cuffed in front of me, I try my best to stay very still.

“Move up and down,” your hands reach out and grab my waist to steady me.

Slowly I push myself up and down, squeezing my eyes shut and trying not to moan. You pull on my peak and I gasp; your other hand smacks my ass hard. A moan leaves my mouth and you smack my ass again. “Keep moving.” I listen and shiver, wanting to be your good girl. “Faster.”

I comply again, feeling my wetness spread. I want to grind on you. Your hand hits my ass hard, another moan escapes, and you groan. I open my eyes to look at you and stop.

“Did I say stop?”

I shake my head no and bite my lip.

You smack my ass another time; your name comes out of my mouth in a moan.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so hot.”

Warmth fills my stomach and my wetness continues to spread.

“I want to grind on you,” I say, still moving up and down on the dildo.

“Why? Faster.”

I try to focus on talking as you smack my ass again. I want your fingers so deep inside of me.

“I like how it feels,” I get out, trying to move faster.

“How what feels?” your hands grab my hips and slam me down on the strap-on. I moan loudly.

“My skin rubbing against yours. You can feel how wet you make me,” I breathe.

“Get off.”

I do with some assistance from you. You pull the strap-on off and grab my hips again. You pull me on top of you and I start grinding against your lower stomach. You smack my ass hard and I whimper.

“What?”

“I want you to fuck me.”

“How?”

“Your fingers.”

You pull hard on my peaks and I keep grinding against you.

“Oh yeah?”  
“Mmhm.”

“How badly?”

“So bad,” I bite my lip.

“Show me.”

I grab your hand with my hands still cuffed together. I bring your fingers up to my lips and slowly suck on each one, my tongue rubbing against your skin. Then I guide your hand down my chest and stomach to my core. I lean up on my legs and your fingers find my throbbing clit. I moan and shiver as you rub your fingers against it.

“Baby,” I moan.

“Lay down on your stomach,” you say roughly. I comply and brace my weight on my forearms, grinding back against your hand that is between my legs. Your free hand smacks my ass and I shiver.

“What?” you ask.

“I want you inside of me,” I moan. “Please.”

“Mm, you do?” your fingers rub around my entrance. I’m ready for you.  
  


“Please,” I moan again.

“Fuck, baby, you sound so good.”

I tremble and grind back on your hand, desperately needing you inside me.

“Please.” Your free hand hits my ass again and you’re completely inside me at the same time.

I’m so close already I’m shaking.

I moan your name.

“Come for me, baby.”

I’m grinding back onto your hand, your fingers rubbing me in all of the right places.

“Fuck, baby girl, come for me.”

I moan and the feeling courses through me. My body is quivering, and I can’t stop moaning. You smack my ass again as I come; I gasp. “Baby.” I whimper as you continue thrusting in and out of me. It feels amazing.

“You did so good, baby,” you say; and I bite my lip and tremble. Your fingers rub my walls and I moan, grinding back against your hand.

“Fuck, baby, I’m going to fuck you again,” you say and reach around with your free hand to pull on my peak. I moan in response. I want you.


End file.
